1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collection and disposal of fumes and liquids from the vicinity of a fuel tank filling neck of a motor vehicle which utilizes a volatile fuel. The vehicle is modified to include powered apparatus for collecting the fumes. The apparatus is interlocked with the cover of the filling neck compartment. The invention finds application in the field of motor vehicles generally which must periodically be filled with liquid fuel. Passenger and freight wheeled vehicles, aircraft, and boats exemplify possible applications for the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powered motor vehicles which utilize liquid fuels must periodically be refueled. Refueling entails certain hazards due to exposure to fumes of vaporized fuel. Most notably, gasoline fueled vehicles are subject to discharge of hazardous fumes. These fumes are known or suspected to promote cancer among humans, and certainly present fire hazards.
Small gasoline fueled motor vehicles such as passenger cars and light trucks are now required to have apparatus for collecting fuel fumes from fuel tanks. This apparatus typically includes conduits extending from sources of fumes, such as the open interior of the fuel tank, to a trap having, for example, charcoal collector elements. Typical motor vehicle systems of this type rely upon engine manifold vacuum to draw in fumes and conduct the fumes to the collector element or trap. Eventually, fumes collected in the trap will be introduced into the air stream serving the engine, where the fumes will be burned.
This system is considered satisfactory for general purposes, but is operative only when the engine is running, when there is a source of vacuum. Since hazard of ignition of fumes during refueling is great, operating an engine while refueling is not permitted. Therefore, due to lack of vacuum in combination with exposure of fuel being discharged into the filling neck of a fuel tank with the open atmosphere, there exists significant likelihood that gasoline vapors will concentrate at the filler neck and disperse into the air. This will at the least aggravate air pollution and may threaten to present fire hazards.
A fuel vapor recovery system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,022, issued to David R. Gimby on Sep. 14, 1993. This system employs a venturi established by flow of fuel when refueling. By contrast, the present invention utilizes an electrically powered fan to induce vacuum. Also, the plural vapor conduits and filler neck door interlock feature of the present invention are not present in the device of Gimby.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,807, issued to James W. Healy on Apr. 26, 1994, describes a vapor recovery device for a fuel dispensing system. The device of Healy lacks the filler neck door interlock feature and plural independent, redundant vapor conduits of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,730, issued to Douglas A. Keehn, Jr., et al. on Nov. 5, 1996, describes a fuel ventilation system for boats. This system lacks a powered suction fan and filler neck door interlock feature of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,287, issued to Yoshihiko Hyodo et al. on Oct. 6, 1998, describes apparatus for preventing discharge of fuel vapors in motor vehicles. This apparatus lacks a suction fan and filler neck door interlock feature of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.